Dark Gasher CH120SF
Dark Gasher CH120SF is a Beyblade that appears in the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime / manga but is released by Hasbro with FS. Face Bolt: Gasher (Cancer) The Face on this Beyblade depicts Cancer, one of the 88 constellations in space. Is the fourth astrological sign in the Zodiac. Its Zodiac symbol is the Crab. Energy Ring: Gasher (Cancer) *'Weight:' 3.0 grams The Cancer Clear Wheel is completely circular and featured in Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS is of a brighter red, while the BB-55 Booster version is slightly darker. Both are identical in shape and weight. Its a good energy ring for Defense combinations. It can be used if Bull or Aquario are not available. . Fusion Wheel: Dark *Weight: 31.4 grams Dark has twelve spikes facing the clockwise direction. These protrusions are closely packed together with minimal space between each, resulting in an overall round shape. This shape hinders the Metal Wheel in two ways, as its protrusions are not pronounced enough to provide sufficient Smash Attack, while the perimeter is interrupted too frequently for sufficient Stamina. Still, Dark shows some decent defense and can be used competitively (to a small extent) this way but Twisted(Basalt) & Earth both outclass it. Spin Track: CH120 *'Weight:' 2.7 grams CH120 is unique as it features a height-changing gimmick. The user is allowed a choice of using 120 or 145 as the Track's height. This is done by rotating the bottom portion of the Track and pulling/pushing the central part out/in, and then rotating the bottom portion back to lock the height. Importantly, this can be done between each round of a match, as it does not involve any part-swapping. The advantages of this Track are plentiful. Its most obvious benefit is allowing the user to change the height of their Beyblade between rounds; this means that the user can adapt their strategy to counter the opponents during a match. CH120 is currently the only Track featuring a 120 height. This height is useful for many Attack types. When you change height, at one point you will get medium height. Keep it there, and then screw in the facebolt as much as you can. The height should tighten and stay as it was. this works with CH120 and TH170. Performance Tip: Semi-Flat *'Weight:' 1 Gram This Tip is Semi-Flat. It provides a semi-aggressive movement pattern. SF exhibits increased Defense over the Sharp and Defense Bottoms due to the increased friction. The downside is that Stamina is decreased and causes the Beyblade to move around more, exposing it to an Attack type. The trade-off in Stamina for stability makes it inferior to SD and WD in terms of Stamina. Semi-Flat Tip is usually used in Balance type Beyblades as it combines equal aspects of Attack, Defense and Stamina. Overall Dark Gasher CH120SF's defining part is CH120, an exceptionally useful Track which can be used in a whole host of customization possibilities. While Dark and SF are relatively useless parts, CH120 makes this a more than worthwhile purchase. Every Blader should own at least one of this Beyblade. Gallery DarkCancerFront.jpg|Package front DarkCancerBack.jpg|Package back DarkCancerSide1.jpg|Package side DarkCancerSide2.jpg|Package side 01darkcancer.jpg|Dark Cancer CH120SF 02darkcancer.jpg|Dark Cancer CH120SF 3/4 view 03darkcancer.jpg|Dark Cancer CH120SF side view 05DarkBull.JPG|Dark bottom view 06DarkBull.JPG|Dark top view 04darkcancer.jpg|Cancer clear wheel 05darkcancer.jpg|Cancer clear wheel 06darkcancer.jpg|CH120 08darkcancer.jpg|CH145 09darkcancer.jpg|SF 51j9nlWJzaL. SX425 .jpg 6899952983 a505309814.jpg Trivia * It's Light Wheel version is Mad Gasher CH120FS. * It's the first Bey with a height changing gimmick, second being Beat Lynx TH170WD. * Hasbro changed its name from Cancer to Gasher due to the fear of parent's children having a toy named "Cancer" due to its other meaning. * Dark Gasher is the first Bey with CH120. Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Balance Types Category:Merchandise Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades